


Awakening a hero: Key Change

by The_Tactician_Knight



Category: Fire Emblem: Kakusei | Fire Emblem: Awakening
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-12
Updated: 2018-10-12
Packaged: 2019-07-29 18:00:32
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 521
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16269452
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/The_Tactician_Knight/pseuds/The_Tactician_Knight
Summary: What's going on here? What's all this talk about contracts? Why am I seeing these people? I need to find answers, and this is a story I'm just gonna have to roll with. Whatever happens I'm gonna keep going until I figure things out. Even if I don't understand why I'm in the story of Awakening. I just gotta keep going through everything until I find my answers. I can do this. I will do this





	Awakening a hero: Key Change

**Author's Note:**

> So you are probably wondering what this? Well call it a re release like the idea of Persona 3: Portable, and Persona 4 Golden. So think of it as the similar story then the original Awakening a hero on fanfiction. So you may see some new characters, and some different plot points.  
> Disclaimer: I own nothing here, but a select few character. I don’t even own the general idea of the style of fic this styles matches to. That’s was Gone2GroundEX with Asleep. You will know what I own.  
> Chapter time.

Prologue

What is going on?

You ever have random thoughts that just keep you up throughout the night? Cause that’s pretty much me right now. Well mostly, but this thoughts going off like crazy. They’re like words being spoken into my head.

  
_“What is the true meaning?”_

  
_“Is fighting till the end?”_

  
_“Can we be heroes in a world at war?”_

  
_“Isn’t that what the purpose, to find your heart?,”_

  
I have no idea what these thoughts are. I was not thinking about them before I was going to bed. I don’t even know what they are talking about. That and the weird sounds of ocean hitting the shore. Why am I calling that a weird sound, because I should be in a room with its windows closed, and you know no waves. There has to some reason. I’m guessing my dad has some movie on with a beach, and the volume is too high.

  
“Old man turn the volume down for the love of god,” I shouted as I opened my eyes, and stared at a blue sky. Ok that’s odd because you know I shouldn’t be seeing that. I should be seeing a white wall with nothing on it.

  
“The contract has been signed. You are ready to begin?” Well that voice answered a question, but asked so many other questions. I sat up and noticed several things. One I’m on a beach somehow, there’s some strange person in a silver coat, that hide everything about the person wearing it. The only reason I can tell the gender is that its female because I’m pretty much sure that coat person is her. Also third, she is sitting on the water. I have no idea how.

  
“What are you talking about?” I looked at her. Not understanding a word she is talking about. Contract being signed? I didn’t sign anything. She tapped me on the head and then everything went black.

  
I burst out of the water gasping for air. Apparently whatever that girl did sent me into the water. Kinda rushed up to water after I found that out. I swarm to the shore, and sat at the edge. I sighed, and looked at the water. I didn’t recognize the person in the water’s reflection. The person in the water had electric blue with some seriously spiky hair, and emerald green eyes. Those aren’t my looks. I have black hair that sadly isn’t spiky, and brown eyes that sometimes when you look at them can be gold. I don’t know how that works. I moved away from the water, and noticed something. I was carrying something. It was a backpack. I slid it off my back, and looked inside. Inside was a bag of gold, not sure how much and I’m not counting it. A notebook with the only phrase in it, Hello, hello welcome to the world. That is cryptic as hell. Thankfully I had a map.

  
“Alright I’m guessing I should head to the nearest town.” Looking for my map, it looked like it was someplace in the north, called Southtown. Why does that name sound familiar?

**Author's Note:**

> Well that’s the end of our prologue of this story. Let’s see what happens next time. I hope you really enjoy this re released fic. I hope I can tell a story that you will all enjoy very much. One of the reasons I want to write this fic over is because I hope to tell the story of Awakening a hero better.  
> On that note. Review, share, favorite, and follow.


End file.
